powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CynicalWeeaboo/CynicVerse
CynicVerse Idea's and Hierarchy Voyagers: The Voyagers are the creators of the CynicVerse, but they are not apart of the CynicVerse, existing outside of reality. They are metaphysical, omnipotent, omniscient, and omnipresent being with no true form. They are above concepts such as time, space, reality, nothingness. If they so wished they could wipe out the totality of the Omniverse and start over. Celestials: The Celestials are the "decedents" of The Voyagers. The Celestials are not actually the children of The Voyagers though, they were simply created to be similar, yet lesser versions of themselves because they cannot enter the CynicVerse without destroying it. The Celestials are vastly powerful, though no where close to omnipotent. They have their own personal pocket universe, although they occasionally visit other planets, galaxies, or universes when they get bored. Their powers are psionic based, so anything they do they stems from the use of their psychic abilities. Weaker Celestials can manipulate the fundamental forces, space, time, matter, and even lower end reality warping. The strongest of Celestials can manipulate probability, causality, reality, acausality, concepts. The Celestials do not have an average life span as they can live forever, unless they are killed somehow. Celestials can breath in space, fly, teleport, speak every language fluently, and can process information in a pico second for the weaker ones and a Planck second for the stronger ones. All of which is capable by every Celestial. It is a very common thing for Celestials to have a distant and natural, yet accidental narcissistic attitude when conversing with lesser beings, making snide remarks or even berating the entirety of their species. When Celestials reach a certain level of power, they become known as "Ascended Celestials." Little is known about them. Awoken: The Awoken are, what most consider to be "the human Celestials." While this may sound odd and confusing, all it means that these humans were born with powers, and grew so strong they increased to godlike levels. The abilities of an awoken can vary. One may be temporal manipulator while one may have the ability to control reality. All things awoken have in common though are their vastly superior physiology compared to humans, while still less than Celestials on average. They grow at an advanced rate, moving past infancy in a few weeks at most, being able to go prolonged periods of time without sleeping, eating, or drinking water. They have a long lifespan, usually around hundreds of years to even thousands or millions. They have a highly lessened pain tolerance, improved processing speed, and more durable skin. Awoken usually have strange eye colors and white hair. The status of Awoken can both be achieved through sheer training and hard work or, simply being born like that. The latter has almost never happened though. The Voyagers made the Awoken humans because they wanted to see just how far the determination of their species would get them. Heaven and Hell: The Voyagers were bored, despite them being all powerful, it can get boring having nothing to do. So, they had an idea. They created angels and Demons. Originally they just placed them on a planet together, but they soon saw that was a bad idea as they had all died from war within months which, to immortal beings, was nothing. So, they tried again, this time, they created a place for each of them, Heaven and Hell. Heaven was a paradise, complete with golden roads, pearly white gates, crystal clear rivers and lakes, and various materials that the Angels could use to create builds and structures. Hell, while not a paradise per say, wasn't as bad as humans depicted it to be. Filled with red rivers, the occasional clear lake, solid black, almost void-like doors to keep spirits in, and darker structures, the polar opposite of heaven. Angels and Demons were similar to the humans in the sense that the abilities they were born with were random, excluding the children who usually had a combination or something similar to the parents powers. Angels and Demons are "immortal" but not in the same sense as The Voyagers. They simply age very slowly once they reach a certain age (Usually 18-25.) The Difference about Heaven and Hell this type around was that they were their own "universes" but more localized if you will, being called realms. Angels: Angels are holy, transcendent beings of light and Justice. They are ruled by "God." Angels are ageless, nigh-immortal, powerful magical beings. They all have an inherent ability to manipulate light, fly, and speak the language of the Angels, which cannot be heard by lesser beings or demons. There are different classes of angels. Seraphs, Arch-Angels, Cherubs, Virtues, etc. Demons: Demons are the opposite of angels. Malevolent beings of darkness and chaos. Similar to angels they are ageless and nigh-immortal Magic beings, but they don't manipulate light, instead darkness. They do not have a language they speak, but they have the ability to turn humans into lesser demons with their blood. Like angels, the abilities and power level of angels varies because of things like classes. God and Lucifer: God and Lucifer, despite what mortals believe, are not the "supreme beings." God is simply the angel above all angels, and Lucifer is the demon above all demons. They embody light and dark on an absolute scale. They can be killed, but it is quite hard as they get more power from the more people that believe and worship them. Unlike most angels and demons, God and Lucifer do not have wings. Magic: Magic is a universal power source which most beings use. Mages, Angels, Demons, and close to all other supernatural species use Magic as their main source of energy. Celestials and Awoken do not. Magic can be bent to used for good or for evil. If used properly, Magic can he used to warp the very fabric of reality. Mages: Mages are humans who have tapped into the arcane forces. Physically, Mentally, and Spiritually mages are just humans with the ability to manipulate their inner Magic pools. Though, there are many spells that can boost ones attributes. There are many ways of gaining immense power through the use of Magic, though the quicker and easier ones are considered to be "cheating" as they usually involve the user giving away their soul or something along those lines. Humans: Humans, are, well pretty self explanatory. They are a mammal species that rule the planet called earth. Through mutations in their DNA humans can obtain powers, and in some cases even ascend to the status of "awoken." Universe: A universe is a place within the vastness of the Omniverse, that contains an infinite amount of planets, stars, star systems, and galaxies. Multiverse: Similar to a Universe, a multiverse holds an infinite amount of universes inside, each one housing its own planets, stars, etc. Each one filled with endless possibilities. Omniverse: The Omniverse is the totality of everything. It encompasses everything, forever and always. Infinite multiverses, infinite universes, etc. Note: All of this is just basic ideas, I would love any and all feedback and suggestions. Category:Blog posts